Extended release drug formulations are conventionally produced as compressed tablets by hydrogel tablet technology. To produce these sustained release tablet drug dosage forms, the active ingredient is conventionally compounded with cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose or hydroxypropylmethylcellulose with or without other excipients and the resulting mixture is pressed into tablets. When the tablets are orally administered, the cellulose ethers in the tablets swell upon hydration from moisture in the digestive system, thereby limiting exposure of the active ingredient to moisture. As the cellulose ethers are gradually leached away by moisture, water more deeply penetrates the gel matrix and the active ingredient slowly dissolves and diffuses through the gel, making it available for absorption by the body. An example of such a sustained release dosage form of the analgesic/anti-inflammatory drug etodolac (Lodin) appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,768. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,393 discloses sustained release therapeutic compressed solid unit dose forms of an active ingredient plus a carrier base comprised of a high molecular weight hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose and or other cellulose ether.
Where the production of tablets is not feasible, it is conventional in the drug industry to prepare encapsulated drug formulations which provide extended or sustained release properties. In this situation, the extended release capsule dosage forms may be formulated by mixing the drug with one or more binding agents to form a uniform mixture which is then moistened with water or a solvent such as ethanol to form an extrudable plastic mass from which small diameter, typically 1 mm, cylinders of drug/matrix are extruded, broken into appropriate lengths and transformed into spheroids using standard spheronization equipment. The spheroids, after drying, may then be thin-coated to retard dissolution. The fin-coated spheroids may then be placed in pharmaceutically acceptable capsules, such as starch or gelatin capsules, in the quantity needed to obtain the desired therapeutic effect. Spheroids releasing the drug at different rates may be combined in a capsule to obtain desired release rates and blood levels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,475 discloses a sustained release pharmaceutical composition consisting of a hard gelatin capsule filled with film-coated spheroids comprised of propanolol in admixture with microcrystalline cellulose wherein the film coating is composed of ethyl cellulose, optionally, with hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and/or a plasticizer.
Venlafaxine, 1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4methoxyphenyl)ethyl]cyclohexanol, is an important drug in the neuropharmacological arsenal used for treatment of depression. Venlafaxine and the acid addition salts thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186. Venlafaxine hydrochloride is presently administered to adults in compressed tablet form in doses ranging from 75 to 350 mg/day, in divided doses two or three times a day. In therapeutic dosing with venlafaxine hydrochloride tablets, rapid dissolution results in a rapid increase in blood plasma levels of the active compound shortly after administration followed by a decrease in blood plasma levels over several hours as the active compound is eliminated or metabolized, until sub-therapeutic plasma levels are approached after about twelve hours following administration, thus requiring additional dosing with the drug. With the plural daily dosing regimen the most common side effect is nausea, experienced by about forty five percent of patients under treatment with venlafaxine hydrochloride. Vomiting also occurs in about seventeen percent of the patients.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided an extended release (ER), encapsulated formulation containing venlafaxine hydrochloride as the active drug component, which provides in a single dose, a therapeutic blood serum level over a twenty four hour period.
Through administration of the venlafaxine formulation of this invention, there is provided a method for obtaining a flattened drug plasma concentration to time profile, thereby affording a tighter plasma therapeutic range control than can be obtained with multiple daily dosing. In other words, this invention provides a method for eliminating the sharp peaks and troughs hills and valleys) in blood plasma drug levels induced by multiple daily dosing with conventional immediate release venlafaxine hydrochloride tablets. In essence, the plasma levels of venlafaxine hydrochloride rise, after administration of the extended release formulations of this invention, for between about five to about eight hours (optimally about six hours) and then begin to fall through a protracted, substantially linear decrease from the peak plasma level for the remainder of the twenty four hour period, maintaining at least a threshold therapeutic level of the drug during the entire twenty-four period. In contrast, the conventional immediate release venlafaxine hydrochloride tablets give peak blood plasma levels in 2 to 4 hours. Hence, in accordance with the use aspect of this invention, there is provided a method for moderating the -plural blood plasma peaks and valleys attending the pharmacokinetic utilization of multiple daily tablet dosing with venlafaxine hydrochloride which comprises administering to a patient in need of treatment with venlafaxine hydrochloride, a one-a-day, extended release formulation of venlafaxine hydrochloride.
The use of the one-a-day venlafaxine hydrochloride formulations of this invention reduces by adaptation, the level of nausea and incidence of emesis that attend the administration of multiple daily dosing. In clinical trials of venlafaxine hydrochloride ER, the probability of developing nausea in the course of the trials was greatly reduced after the first week. Venlafaxine ER showed a statistically significant improvement over conventional venlafaxine hydrochloride tablets in two eight-week and one 12 week clinical studies. Thus, in accordance with this use aspect of the invention there is provided a method for reducing the level of nausea and incidence of emesis attending the administration of venlafaxine hydrochloride which comprises dosing a patient in need of treatment with venlafaxine hydrochloride with an extended release formulation of venlafaxine hydrochloride once a day in a therapeutically effective amount.
The formulations of this invention comprise an extended release formulation of venlafaxine hydrochloride comprising a therapeutically effective amount of venlafaxine hydrochloride in spheroids comprised of venlafaxine hydrochloride, microcrystalline cellulose and, optionally, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose coated with a mixture of ethyl cellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. Unless otherwise noted, the percentage compositions mentioned herein refer to percentages of the total weight of the final composition or formulation.
More particularly, the extended release formulations of this invention are those above wherein the spheroids are comprised of from about 6% to about 40% venlafaxine hydrochloride by weight, about 50% to about 95% microcrystalline cellulose, NF, by weight, and, optionally, from about 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP, and coated with from about 2% to about 12% of total weight of film coating comprised of from about 80% to about 90% by weight of film coating of ethyl cellulose, NF, and from about 10% to about 20% by weight of film coating of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP.
A preferred embodiment of this invention are formulations wherein the spheroids are comprised of about 30% to about 40% venlafaxine hydrochloride by weight, about 50% to about 70% microcrystalline cellulose, NT, by weight, and, optionally, from about 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP, and coated with from about 2% to about 12% of total weight of film coating comprised of from about 80% to about 90% by weight of film coating of ethyl cellulose, NF, and from about 10% to about 20% by weight of film coating of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP.
Another preferred lower dose formulation of this invention are those wherein the spheroids are comprised less than 30% venlafaxine hydrochloride. These formulations comprise spheroids of from about 6% to about 30% venlafaxine hydrochloride by weight, about 70% to about 94% microcrystalline cellulose, NF, by weight, and, optionally, from about 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP, and coated with from about 2% to about 12% of total weight of film coating comprised of from about 80% to about 90% by weight of film coating of ethyl cellulose, NF, and from about 10% to about 20% by weight of film coating of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP.
Within this subgroup of lower dose formulations are formulations in which the spheroids are comprised of from about 6% to about 25% venlafaxine hydrochloride and from about 94% to about 75% microcrystalline cellulose, with an optional amount of from 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. Another preferred subgroup of spheroids in these formulations comprises from about 6% to about 25% venlafaxine hydrochloride and from about 94% to about 75% microcrystalline cellulose, with an optional amount of from 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. A ether preferred subgroup of spheroids in these formulations comprises from about 6% to about 20% venlafaxine hydrochloride and from about 94% to about 80% microcrystalline cellulose, with an optional amount of from 0.25% to about 1% by weight of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. Within each of these subgroups is understood to be formulations in which the spheroids are comprised of venlafaxine HCT and microcrystalline cellulose in the amounts indicated, with no hydroxypropylmethylcellulose present. Each of these formulations is also preferably contained in a gelatin capsule, preferably a bard gelatin capsule.
1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4methoxyphenyl)ethyl]cyclohexanol hydrochloride is polymorphic. Of the forms isolated and characterized to date, Form I is considered to be the kinetic product of crystallization which can be converted to Form II upon heating in the crystallization solvent. Forms I and II cannot be distinguished by their melting points but do exhibit some differences in their infrared spectra and X-ray diffraction patterns. Any of the polymorphic forms such as Form I or Form II may be used in the formulations of the present invention.
The extended release formulations of this invention are comprised of 1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl]cyclohexanol hydrochloride in admixture with microcrystalline cellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. Formed as beads or spheroids, the drug containing formulation is coated with a mixture of ethyl cellulose and hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose to provide, the desired level of coating, generally from about two to about twelve percent on a weight/weight basis of final product or more preferably from about five to about ten percent (w/w), with best results obtained at from about 6 to about 8 percent (w/w). More specifically, the extended release spheroid formulations of this invention comprise from about 30 to 40 percent venlafaxine hydrochloride, from about 50 to about 70 percent microcrystalline cellulose, NF, from about 0.25 to about 1 percent hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, USP, and from about 5 to about 10 percent film coating, all on a weight/weight basis. And preferably, the spheroid formulations contain about 35 percent venlafaxine hydrochloride, about 55 to 60 percent microcrystalline cellulose NF (Avicel(copyright) PH101), about one half percent hydroxypropylmethylcellulose 2208 USP (K3, Dow, which has a viscosity of 3 cps for 2% aqueous solutions, a methoxy content of 19-24% and a hydroxypropoxy content of 4-13%), and from about 6 to 8 percent film coating.
The film coating is comprised of 80 to 90 percent of ethyl cellulose, NF and 10 to 20 percent hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (2910), USP on a weight/weight basis. Preferably the ethyl cellulose has a ethoxy content of 44.0-51% and a viscosity of 50 cps for a 5% aqueous solution and the hydroxypropylmethylcellulose is USP 2910 having a viscosity of 6 cps at 2% aqueous solution with a methoxy content of 28-30% and a hydroxypropoxy content of 7-12%. The ethyl cellulose used herein is Aqualon HG 2834.
Other equivalents of the hydroxypropylmethylcelluloses 2208 and 2910 USP and ethyl cellulose, NF, having the same chemical and physical characteristics as the proprietary products named above may be substituted in the formulation without changing the inventive concept. Important characteristics of suitable hydroxypropylmethylcelluloses include a low viscosity, preferably less than 10 cps and more preferably 2-5 cps, and a gel temperature above that of the temperature of the extrudate during extrusion. As explained below, these and other characteristics which enable the extrudate to remain moist and soft (pliable) are preferred for the hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. In the examples below, the extrudate temperature was generally 50-55xc2x0 C.
It was completely unexpected that an extended release formulation containing venlafaxine hydrochloride could be obtained because the hydrochloride of venlafaxine proved to be extremely water soluble. Numerous attempts to produce extended release tablets by hydrogel technology proved to be fruitless because the compressed tablets were either physically unstable (poor compressibility or capping problems) or dissolved too rapidly in dissolution studies. Typically, the tablets prepared as hydrogel sustained release formulations gave 40-50% dissolution at 2 brs, 60-70% dissolution at 4 hrs and 85-100% dissolution at 8 hrs.
Numerous spheroid formulations were prepared using different grades of microcrystalline cellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, different ratios of venlafaxine hydrochloride and filler, different binders such as polyinylpyrrolidone, methylcellulose, water, and polyethylene glycol of different molecular weight ranges in order to find a formulation which would provide a suitable granulation mix which could be extruded properly. In the extrusion process, heat buildup occurred which dried out the extrudate so much that it was difficult to convert the extruded cylinders into spheroids. Addition of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose 2208 -to the venlafaxine hydrochloride-microcrystalline cellulose mix made production of spheroids practical.
The encapsulated formulations of this invention may be produced in a uniform dosage for a specified dissolution profile upon oral administration by techniques understood in the art. For instance, the spheroid components may be blended for uniformity with a desired concentration of active ingredient, then spheronized and dried. The resulting spheroids can then be sifted through a mesh of appropriate pore size to obtain a spheroid batch of uniform and prescribed size.
The resulting spheroids can be coated and resifted to remove any agglomerates produced in the coating steps. During the coating process samples of the coated spheroids may be tested for their distribution profile. If the dissolution occurs too rapidly, additional coating may be applied until the spheroids present a desired dissolution rate.
The following examples are presented to illustrate applicant""s solution to the problem of preparation of the extended release drug containing formulations of this invention.